1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly to a semiconductor device including a pattern structure for improving performance.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Along with the trend toward micro-fabrication of a semiconductor manufacturing process, micro-patterning is becoming difficult to achieve more and more. Accordingly, it is necessary to propose methods for overcoming difficulties in micro-patterning and improving performance of a miniaturized semiconductor device.